1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an active matrix organic light emitting display device including a bottom gate type thin film transistor manufactured by a simplified manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing the active matrix organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting display devices that include a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, and have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response. Therefore, the organic light emitting display devices have been considered as the next generation of display devices.
Organic light emitting display devices may be manufactured in an active matrix (AM) configuration in which a pixel electrode of each of the pixels is connected to at least one thin film transistor and one capacitor in order to improve resolution and image quality, to increase lifetime, and to reduce power consumption.